In the electrical utilities industry, options for installing electrical utility structures include direct embedment and the use of concrete caissons with anchor bolts. Both of these methods for installing electrical utility structures require significant amounts of time and labor, and they impact the chosen construction site. Direct embedment and anchor bolt foundations require the use of heavy equipment which can lead to an adverse impact on the construction site and expensive installation costs. In both cases, installers must be concerned about what to do with displaced ground material from the construction site. When using concrete caissons with anchor bolts, time must be spent waiting for the concrete to cure and set up before an electrical utility structure can be installed. Neither of these options is sufficient when a strict timeline must be met and minimal site disturbance is required.